The machines called paper printers have been used by commercial photographic studios for many years, bearing the trademarks such as B. C. Eight and DURST, but these machines are not adapted for duplicating slides onto 35 mm film or the like. There are more recent machines such as that manufactured by Honeywell and sold under the trademark REPRONAR, featuring a single lens reflux camera with a bellows and copying lens and with lamps in the base portion. There are other units of somewhat similar style, all employing cameras as such and all rather expensive. There is a need, therefore, for a reasonably simple accessory which will adapt the paper printers already owned by many commercial studios for duplicating slides onto 35 mm film or the like and there is also a need for such apparatus to function efficiently without damaging the film.